Connie Smith
|height = 5'0"|weight = 85 pounds|classification = Suspected homicide}}Constance Christine "Connie" Smith (born July 11, 1942) was a young girl who disappeared after running away from a summer camp she was attending. Prior to disappearance Connie lived in Wyoming, where her grandfather was a Wyoming state governor. She was described to be "well-traveled," got along with adults, other children, and loved animals, specifically horses. Case Connie spent a part of her summer at Camp Sloane in Salisbury, Connecticut. On the morning of her disappearance, she'd received a bloody nose after an altercation with several other female campers. That same morning, Connie told her tent mates she was skipping breakfast to return an ice pack to the camp dispensary, which she used last night after hurting her lip from falling out of her tent. Instead, Connie left the ice pack in her tent and ditched Camp Sloane, not taking any money or extra clothes with her. After abandoning Camp Sloane, she walked down Indian Mountain Road. Several people saw her along the roadside, where she was picking daisies and asking people how she could get to Lakeville, Connecticut, as she was supposedly homesick and didn't want to stay for the final week of camp. However, when Connie's mother visited her at camp two days before her disappearance, Connie was in a good mood and requested to stay at Camp Sloane longer, but wasn't upset when her mother declined. The last time Connie was seen was later that day by a husband and wife. They saw her attempting to hitchhike near the intersection of U.S. Route 44 and Belgo Road. Camp counselors reported her missing three hours after she left Camp Sloane. Connie was previously ruled out as the identity of Little Miss X, but this being reexamined. Suspect William Henry Redmond, a former carnie, is suspected to have involvement in Connie's disappearance. William had been charged with murdering an eight-year-old Jane Marie Althoff one year prior to Connie's disappearance. He was sent back to his home state of Nebraska after he was determined mentally unfit to stand trial for the murder. In the 1980s, he confessed to another prison inmate that he'd killed four people throughout his life. William is also a suspect in the 1951 disappearance of Beverly Potts from Ohio. Unfortunately, authorities are unable to determine whether William was in the Connecticut area when Connie went missing and he passed a polygraph test about her disappearance. He died in 1992. Characteristics * Smith had blue eyes * Dark-blond, shoulder-length hair * "Unusually-long" arms * "Flat" feet * A faint scar below the right nostril * She was nearsighted and wore glasses, although it is unknown if she wore them when she disappeared. Clothing and accessories * Before vanishing, Connie was wearing a red windbreaker * Navy-blue shorts with plaid cuffs * Tan, leather shoes, * A red ribbon in her hair. * She may have left with a black zip-up purse containing small pictures of friends. Gallery Connie Smith 02.jpg Connie Smith 03.jpg Connie Smith dental records.jpg|Dental records. Links * * * * * Register Citizen Category:White Category:Female Category:Children Category:Missing people from Connecticut Category:Ties to Wyoming Category:Runaways Category:Hitchhikers Category:1952 disappearances Category:Cases over 60 years old Category:1940s births Category:No age progression Category:Suspected homicides